1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cover latch mechanisms used in electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices usually include latch mechanisms to latch covers (such as battery covers) to housings. A cover latch mechanism usually includes hooks on the cover and grooves in the housing. The hooks can be hooked into the grooves, thus latching the cover to the housing. However, the hooks and the grooves of the housing are usually made of rigid plastic materials. When assembling, the hooks are interferingly fixed into the grooves. When disassembling, the hooks need to be drawn out from the grooves with a large external force. Thus, the hooks may easily be damaged in the grooves, and it is very difficult to remove damaged hooks from the grooves.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.